Cabin of Love
by jeffxhardyxlover
Summary: What happends when a group of friends go 2 the country for a month? MattxOC, ShannonxOC, JeffxOC, ShanexOC.
1. Chapter 1

M-matt

M-matt

J-Jeff

A-Amy

R-Rita

S-Shannon

E-Ellie

ME-Melina

Sh-Shane

Ra-Randy

Dr-Doctor

Chapter1

I'm getting ready and so are Matt and Jeff.

M-Dude you ready?

J-Yeh I'm ready, Ames are you ready?

A-Yea I'll be down in a sec.

I come down with a big gym bag and a sling backpack. I have on some baggy cargo pants and a white shirt with my hair in a messy bun. Jeff takes my bags and loads them into the car. Matt locks up the front door and climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car. Me and Jeff race to see who gets to sit in the passenger seat. I win like always. So Jeff hops into the back seat. Matt pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road. Just than on 94.5 the wolf my favorite country song whiskey lullaby starts to play I blast the stereo up as loud as it can go and me and the Hardy's break put into song. Once the song is over Jeff gets on the phone with Shannon,

S-Hey dude what's up?

J-Notin going to the country with my brother and my little sister. Why? Do you want to come?

S-Yea. How long you guys staying?

J- I don't know maybe a week or longer. Otherwise just pack a lot of clothes.

S-Okay, see you in 15.

J-Okay, peace out.

Jeff hangs up the phone, since Jeff's best friend is coming I decide to invite mine, I call my best friends Ellie and her sisters.

E-Hello?

A-Hi, it's me Amy.

E-Hey Ames what's up?

A-Nothing going to the country with my brothers and we are on our way to pick up Shannon now do you, Melina and Rita want to come-All three of us would love to come.

A-Okay we will be there in 25.

E-Okay bye.

A-See ya.

I hang up the phone with Ellie and Matt decides to invite Shane,

M-Hey Shane want to go to the country with me, my little sister, my brother, Shannon, Rita, Ellie and Melina?

Sh-Sure it sounds like fun!

M-Its going to be fun. Start packing and we will be there in 30.

Sh-Okay later.

By the time Matt hung up with Shane, we just pulled up to Shannon's crib and pick him up. 5 minutes later we pull up to the Swanger's place and Ellie, Melina and Rita locked up the house and they left to go pick up Shane, when they picked him up we all stop at gas station to get more gas and then we all got at least nearly 40 of junk food (soda, candy, chips) Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Melina, Rita and Ellie decide to have a paint ball fight. All the girls vs. the guys, Rita decided not to play so that she could keep Matt company and so that it would be a fair game.

A-Hey Jeff I want to go into the woods to play.

J-Sounds cool we'll go play in the woods.

E-Hey let's get glow in the dark paint.

A-Yea let's get the paint Jeff.

S-Yea dude glow paint.

Sh-Yea go get them.

Me-Jeff go get them. Please.

J-Okay guys just stop asking.

Jeff goes to get the glow paints and all of you get some glow paint balls by the time I'm finished everyone is outside. I try to stay away from Shane as much as possible because last week me and him started to get feelings for each other. I spot Jeff in the back and chase after him. Melina is up in a high tree staying quiet from Shannon. Just than Shannon lets out a huge yell it echoed trough the woods. Ellie got him, Than again there was another yell but this time it was from Jeff because Melina got hit him.

A- two down one to go.

I'm trying to stay very low so that Shane wouldn't notice me. Just then I spot him, he starts running and I do the same thing, we collide and I fall on top of him, suddenly he is pinned to the ground and I start to fell his stomach and he takes off my shirt exposing my breasts! He starts to kiss me on the neck and he starts to move lower. Just then the others start to call my name I grab my shirt and put it back on and pick up the paint gun,

A-I got Shane right where I want him.

the other find me standing over Shane

Me-Shoot him.

E-Yea Ames shoot him.

Shannon quickly tackled me and Shane starts off running,

J-Hey Shannon dude that's my sister!

Jeff pushes Shannon off of me and helps me get back up to my feet. I try calming him down.

S-Dude it wasn't a big deal she is okay!

J-Don't touch her again. If you do I'm going to hurt you.

S-Okay whatever.

Ellie was trying to hold Jeff back. I take off running to look for Shane. I find him and he holds me in his arms

Sh-ames what's wrong Ames?

A- Jeff wants to fight Shannon.

Sh-What! Why?

A-Shannon tackled me and Jeff got mad.

Sh-Okay! Lets go find them.


	2. Chapter 2

M-matt

Chapter 2

Me and Shane sprint off to find them. When me and Shane find them Melina was holding back Shannon and Ellie was still holding back Jeff

A-Maybe we should go.

E-Yea I agree. You guys leave and go back to your rental houses.

I get into the shower and than 15 minutes later I get out and put on a robe with a towel over my head. Someone knocked on the door I open it and see Shane there,

Sh-Hey Ames I am sorry

A- What! Why?

Sh-For what happened in the woods.

A-I don't know what came over us.

Sh-Yea me either. So um do you want to go somewhere where just it is just us?

A-I don't know Shane you saw what Jeff tried to do to Shannon. Image what Matt will try to do to you.

Sh-Please Ames?

A-Okay.

Shane leaves with a smile on his face. I put on my favorite sleeping pants they are red with white letters that spell my name and a white bra. I lay my head down on the pillow and than my cell phone starts to ring. I answered to find my ex-boyfriend Randy Orton on the other line,

A-Hello.

Ra-Hey Ames I was wondering if you wanted to go back out with me?

A-After all the shit that you put me through! NO!

Ra-Please Ames?

A-No!

I hung up the phone and hoping he doesn't call me back. Jeff knocks on the door and comes in,

J-Is everything okay?

A-Yea I was just on the phone.

J-Okay just checking.

A-Yea I know thanks.

The next morning everyone is downstairs eating cereal the first voice that I hear is Rita's,

R-Hey ames.

A-Hey Rita.

Shannon said hi to me as well I just ignore him,

M-Hey Ames what did I miss last night.

A-Well we had a paint ball fight girls against guys.

Me-We kicked there asses!

E-Yea we did it was fun!

J-They cheated!

Sh-Yea they did, Amy cheated the most,

I glared at Shane.

A- And Shannon and Jeff almost started a fight

M-Why?

Me-because Shannon tackled Amy to the ground but we handled it

I headed upstairs to change into some other clothes. I go back down with a white tube top that tied in the front and some baggy black cargo pants with a messy but/ponytail. Everyone was done eating and I happened to see Shane looking in the fridge so I decided to scare him,

A-BOO!

Sh-OH MY GOSH AMES YOU SCARED ME!

A-yea and you almost dropped your full can of 7-up

Sh-Yea. DO you still want to go to that special place that I asked you about last night?

A- I don't know Shane.

I leave the kitchen and see Melina and we start to talk

Me-Hey, what's been going on with you and Shane lately?

A-Nothing we are just friends.

Me-Okay just asking.

R-Hey guys.

A-Hey Rita.

R-You want to go somewhere? Matt's letting me take the car for awhile.

A- He did? He never let's anyone take the car that's the first

Me-I think that Matt like you.

A-So do I.

R-Girls stop he doesn't like me or does he?

M-Hey Rita you want to go to the movies together?

R-Yea what movie?

M-What about wanted?

R-Sure. Let me go get ready

M-Okay.

When Rita came back down the stairs she had on her favorite pair of blue denim jeans and a black shirt with white skulls and crossbones. Rita and Matt left for the movies.

M-Two tickets please.

the attendant gave him two tickets

attendant-10.30.

Rita was about to pull out 5.15 when Matt stopped her

M-It's okay Rita, I'll pay for you.

Matt gave the attendant the money and they than went in. Rita got a coke and popcorn and so did Matt. Rita accidentally knocked her coke all over Matt's NEW pants! Once they got home

R-Matt I am so sorry

M-Rita it's okay it was accident. I understand

Rita hugs Matt and starts to loosen up; Matt pulls away and goes upstairs

A-How was the movie?

R-Okay, I guess.

A- I don't want you to date my brother

R-Why?

A- You are my friend, and for you to date my brother it is just weird.

R-Okay than I won't!

A-Thank you! I am going outside.

When I got out there they were just sitting there


	3. Chapter 3

M-matt

Chapter 3

A-Hey everyone let's play some volleyball, girls vs. boys!

They all were playing volleyball, it was an interesting game the girls were winning by two points the star player are Rita and Jeff, just than Rita twisted her ankle. Rita fell to the ground and grabbed her ankle.

M-Stop the game

Matt runs over to Rita and checks her ankle.

M-I think that you twisted it. Let's get you inside and make sure

Matt slowly picks Rita up and takes her inside and everyone else follows.

M-Shane go get me some ice. Jeff go get me some pillows and Shannon go get me some towels, I am going to get an ace bandage wrap.

Sh-Okay

S-Okay, I got the towels

Matt comes back with the first aid kit. he elevates Rita's ankle, and puts the ice into a towel and than put it on to Rita's ankle to keep the swelling down, when most of the swelling went down, Matt wrapped Rita's ankle with the wrap.

R-Thank you guys for helping me.

M-You welcome

Sh-No problem

S-Yea anytime

J-Yea no problem

The remaining girl go back outside to play more volleyball the guys go back outside to except for Matt, he stay inside to help Rita

R-Matt, you can go and play

M-No I rather be here with you, and it would make the teams uneven

Rita and Matt were sitting on the couch watching TV. Just than Matt leans into kiss Rita, Rita starts to kiss him back. I walked into the house to get a glass of water and I saw Matt and Rita making out on the couch and Matt's hand up Rita's shirt, I drop the glass when I see this.

A-What the hell is this Rita!?

Rita pulled away from Matt and saw Amy there Matt took his hand from under her shirt

R-I am so sorry Ames.

I was mad so I went outside when I told the others they just laughed at me.

S-Yea whatever!

Sh-Yea that so isn't true!

J-Ames you know Matt wouldn't do that!

A-Well he did! I'm going to the lake to cool down for a little bit, no one follow me!

I said looking at Shane while saying it

Sh-What!?

A-Nothing just looking! I'm Going to the lake now!

When I got there I sat under a willow looking at the night sky. Shane apparently doesn't listen very well He followed me to the lake! He came with my favorite cover, a cover that my mom made before she died. When I heard someone's voice I wipe my tears quickly as possible.

Sh-Ames are you okay?

A-I'm fine.

Sh-Okay I brought you a cover because I thought you might be cold.

A-Thank you/

Sh-Ames have you been crying lately

A- NO! I was cold.

Sh-Okay just checking

A- Thanks for checking, Shane why did you follow me to the lake when I asked you not o?!

Sh-Ames, I never said this to any girl! I LOVE YOU!

A-WHAT! What did you say Shane Helms!

Sh-I said I LOVE YOU

A-Shane I don't know what to say

I got up and took off running into the house and bumped into Rita and I hit the ground

A-OW! Do you mind?

R-No, Amy I am so sorry! Let me help you up.

A- I can get up myself!

I got up; Rita taking what I said to heart pushed me back down.

A-What the hell Rita!

Shane comes and calls for Matt's help

Sh-Dude get in here

Matt came in to see me punching Rita in the face. Shane pulls me off of Rita and Matt helps Rita up. I get away from Shane and I spear Rita and than I start stomping on her ankle when I finally hear Rita crying in pain I stop

M-Stop it now Amy!

R-Matt I didn't do anything!

M-I know, my sister is crazy

A-Matt that is bullshit she pushed me down and I started to beat her ass!

Sh-I think that Rita caused it!

M-Leave her alone

Melina and Ellie walk in and than Shannon and Jeff not that far behind them.

E-What's going on?

Me-Yea What happened?

J-Do I even want to know?!

S-What's going on? Plus why is Rita crying?

A- I beat the shit out of her because she pushed me down!

M-Shut up Amy and leave Rita alone!

Sh-Leave Amy alone Matt she didn't do anything to Rita!

R-Hey guys! Hey Guys! HEY GUYS! My ankle is hurting really bad!

E-Did you break her ankle?

J-I think that Ames did break her ankle

Sh-Yea it is broken!

Me-Amy I can't believe you! You broke my sister's ankle!

S- That's nearly but sick!

A-I didn't mean to okay!

I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me and went to the bed and started to cry because I hurt my best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

M-matt

Chapter 4

Sh-Ames are you okay?

A-I'm fine go away Shane; I want to be alone right now.

Sh-Open the door please

A-Why?

Sh- Because remember what I told you at the lake?

A- Yea. Why?

Sh-Because I meant it! So please can you open the door?

A-Okay. What do you want Shane?

Shane walked into the room and locked the door behind him.

A-Shane why are you locking the door?

Sh- I don't want anyone to interrupt.

Shane nervously got down on one knee and pulled a wedding ring from his pocket!

Sh-Ames will you marry me?

A- I don't know Shane

Sh-Say yes if you love me Ames. You can't let your brother control your whole life!

A-Okay, She yes!

I walked down the stairs to tell everyone that me and Shane are getting married

A- I'm getting married to Shane!

J-What did you just say?

M-No you aren't!

Sh-She said she is getting married to me and yes she is getting married to me!

M&J-you aren't marrying my sister!

S-I am happy for them!

E-I don't think that it is dumb

Me- I think that it's good for them!

R-Matt leave them alone its good for them! You cant control Ames' life forever!  
M-Leave me alone Rita Rose Swanger! Just then Rita flew to the ground!  
J-Matt I cant believe you slapped Rita! Matt not caring what just happened to Rita.  
R- Matt I hate you!  
A- Matt wait! I run to catch up with Matt.  
M- What do you want Ames!  
A- Why in the hell you slap Rita?!  
M- She made me angry and she got in my way!  
A- You could have broken her jaw!! She already had a twisted/broken ankle!! If her jaw is broken i'm going to beat the FUCK out you! Shane takes Rita to the hospital. The doctor checks Rita's jaw.  
Dr- Ma'am you have a cracked jaw.  
Sh- Thank you doctors. What will she need to keep it from fully cracking?  
Dr- Some ointment and pills. Here's the prescription. Shane grabs the papers and heads out the hospital with Rita.  
R- Thank you...Shane.  
Sh- For what?! Shane said with a sight chuckle.  
R- For taking me to the hospital and for been a wonderful friend.  
Sh- Thanks Rita you a wonderful friend and I--he was cut off by the ring of Rita's cell phone. Rita doesn't answer because it was Matt he left a voicemail...  
M- Hey, Rita I'm sorry I got really carried away today. I really want to be with you and you have been on my mind since you left with Shane two hours ago...please forgive me...I just wanted to...um...that I'm sorry...bye...  
Sh- Rita why aren't you answering your phone?  
R-Because I don't want to talk to any one I'm talking to you is enough work already...hey Shane what were you going to say before my phone--Shane kissed Rita!

R-Shane why did you kiss me?!  
Sh-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you I got caught up in the moment...the rest of the way back to the rental house was quiet...when they got there Ames was standing alone looking a little weirder then normally...  
E-I'm sorry Ames! I don't even like Jeff... (maybe)  
A-I want to leave this crappy place! I thought this was suppose to a fun trip it turn into a mad house and you guys like playing the game "sleep and date Amy's big brothers behind her back".  
E- It wasn't what you thought it was.  
A- Well what the HELL WAS IT SUPPOSE TO BE! Ames furiously storms up stairs...Rita gets out the car and walks fast as she can with out hurting her ankle.  
R-Ames!  
A-What!  
R-I have something to tell you!  
A-Ok, what is it?  
R-Never mind I forgot.

A-Ok whatever!  
R-What is this "game" date and sleep with Amy's big brothers behind her back?  
A-Its easy you should now how to play it a real easy game to play you were the first to play it.  
R-Ames, I c--she got cut off by the slam of the door  
I left to go find my brother Jeff. I find him talking to Ellie. I listen in on it...  
J-Its ok Ellie its my sister she just angry that's all.  
E-Jeff you don't understand. Ames hates me.  
J-She is just mad my sister is acting bi-polar. I really like you Ellie and my sister cant do a damn thing about it!  
E-She is really close to me and I don't want to hurt her feeli--Ellie gets cut off...  
J-My sister feelings?! Ha! My sister has no feelings! C'mon Ellie! Let go grab some ice cream sundaes together.  
E-Um ok lets go!

Shane confronts Shannon...  
Sh-Shannon I'm calling the wedding off with Ames.  
S-What! Why?  
Sh-I kissed another Rita today and once Ames finds out I'm toast!  
S-Ha! Can I have a piece! when she finds out your French Shane toast! HA! Shannon walks away laughing.

Shannon tells Melina.  
S-Melina Shane calling off the wedding with Ames!  
Me-Why?!  
Because he kissed Rita!


	5. Chapter 5

M-matt

Chapter 5

Me-I got to go tell Ames!  
S-No don't tell Ames!  
Me-Ok I wont! Jeff and Ellie come back from have sundaes together.

J-That's was fun.  
E-Maybe we can do that some time again.  
J-Yea sure. I cant believe that Ellie joined the game along with Rita.  
A-Hey Jeff what's up?  
J-Nothing just came back from having ice cream sundaes with Ellie.  
A-Oh that's kewl.  
J-Yea it was kewl and fun to hang out with Ellie. Shane comes.  
J-Sup Shane?  
A-Hey Shane.  
Sh-Hey guys. Can I talk to you really fast Ames.  
A-Yea sure.  
Sh-I want to call off the wedding!  
A-What! Why?  
Sh-Because I cheated on you with Rita!  
A-What in the hell! I thought you loved me! You dirty son of bitch! How could you cheat on me with Rita that's like cheating on me with my sister or something!  
Sh-Ames I'm sorry please forgive me. I walk away. Rita goes down to the lake to clear her mind a bit. She is has company...  
M-Hey Rita. How is it going? Sorry I cracked your jaw.  
R-Hi Matt I'm doing great.  
M-Rita listen please. I'm sorry I hurt you I was just angry and you accidentally got in my way.  
R-It's ok Matt I totally understand.  
M-Thank you Rita! I want to marry you!  
R-What?!  
M-I want to marry you I love you and will not hurt you in any way ever againYes! I would love to marry you! Matt slides the ring on Rita's ring finger. Matt and Rita tells every one.  
Rhey every one me and Matt are getting...so Rita will you marry me? Rita went pinkish and reddish in the face.

RYes! I would love to marry you! Matt slides the ring on Rita's ring finger. Matt and Rita tells every one.  
RHey every one me and Matt are getting married! Rita's phones rings and she answers...  
RH-hello  
JoHey cutie pie its me the chain gang solider John Cena  
RI'm not your cutie pie!  
JoSure you are...you been my cutie pie for almo-- John is interrupted by Matt!  
MDONT EVER CALL MY FINCEE'S CELL PHONE AGAIN!! Matt hangs up the cell phone.  
RHey I was talking to someone!

MOh well forget it! Rita leaves and go talks to Ellie.  
RHey El  
EHey Ria what's up?  
ROh nothing getting married to Matt.  
EThat's kewl hope you have a great future with him...hey have you seen Jeff anywhere?  
RNo I haven't seen him.  
EOh man I've been looking for him for awhile.  
RYea I hope you find him.  
EYea I really want him to hold me and talk to me with his calm voice.  
RWhy?  
EBecause I just want him to.  
RO...k weird!  
EYea


End file.
